


Love in all its forms

by LadyBlueSoul



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Sebastian, Ciel is going to have issues, Contract Seals, Demon Ciel, Demon Ciel is a powerful cinnamon roll, Demon Difficulties, Eventual Smut, I'm a terrible person, I'm so sorry to all of you, M/M, Original Character(s), Original character for plot convenience, Poor Ciel, Sad, Shameless Smut, demon transformation, like REALLY dark, so much salt, this is going to get dark people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlueSoul/pseuds/LadyBlueSoul
Summary: Ciel has become a fully fledged demon, along with his new form and strength comes many, many issues. Will Ciel find the answers to all his problems...or will he be alone for all eternity?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this my first real fanfic, so please be nice about your criticisms. I wanted to make something a bit darker and sad and BEHOLD...here it is. I hope you enjoy it.

Ciel stared at his reflection dumbfounded, he could barely breath the longer he continued to stare at himself. This was no doubt the transformation sequence his many books had foretold, he couldn’t believe it. He had finally become a full fledged demon. 

 

He couldn’t breath, he couldn’t think, all he could do was take in his new appearance. His first reaction was to immediately call for Sebastian but he didn’t, he couldn't.  The elder demon was less than helpful nowadays, barely speaking to him unless absolutely necessary or just avoiding him altogether . Not to mention the fact that Ciel had no idea how Sebastian would react if he found out that his young master had become a full fledged demon. Judging by his butler’s prior reaction to him becoming just a fledgling, it would not be good. He would have to figure this out by himself, as he did most things now. 

 

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, he marveled at his new appearance. Short grayish black horns protruded from the sides of his head, resembling upright ears of a cat. His hair had grown longer reaching just under his chin, the ends of his hair were touched with black. His once deep blue eyes glowed with an even brighter scarlet than they ever had before. His fingernails had become like black claws. He also had a long shadow esque tail that he flicked lazily back and forth. But the most breathtaking of all was no doubt, his massive steel blue and black feathered wings that reached to the heels of his feet and the gorgeous marking that kissed  his right shoulder and reached down to his left thigh as well as a few small markings that resembled roses around the larger marking, they glittered under the light of the moon, and his wings were as soft as silk.  He fancied the way he looked but it was not long lived.

 

Quickly thoughts flooded back into his mind, he began to feel a sense of unease. How was he going to hide this? Had Sebastian known this would happen? What on earth was he supposed to do now? Why did he look so different? Could Sebastien know that this had already happened? Surely the contract would inform his loyal butler of any changes...but had Ciel becoming a full fledged demon have affected it? How would Sebastian push him away now…?

 

“He’ll...kill me won’t he…” Ciel murmured to the night’s bitter air, his heart clenched painfully. The young demon already new the answer to that question. 

 

He let his mind wander to the elder demon. He felt the sudden urge to cry, he didn't have any doubt that Sebastian hated him nor did he doubt that if Sebastian had the chance to kill his eternal slave master he would do it without a moment's hesitation. Being a new full fledged demons made him vulnerable at least until he learned how to control his form. It was the perfect chance... 

 

Anger surged replacing his sadness, It wasn't his fault! It was all Alois’s doing! So why was Sebastian blaming him? It’s not like he wanted to be a damn demon! Sebastian was just pissed because he couldn’t get his food! He was the one acting like a child throwing a tantrum! Ciel growled lowly as he felt more anger spark to life, he balled his fists so tight the his knuckles became white and his face flushed with unbridled fury. Had Sebastian not thought at all about the hell he was going though?! That selfish bastard hadn’t helped him at all, he had to learn all by himself, he had to deal with fact he was now a demon for all eternity by himself...he had to be terrified and lost by himself! 

 

Without a second though, Ciel smashed the mirror with his small balled fist. Glass pieces flew everywhere projecting in all angles, cutting his face, arms and plunging themselves into his mangled fist. The mirror’s metal frame broke and crumbled like brittle bone, the sound of it was almost sicking. It rang out through the clear night loudly, but Ciel couldn’t hear it nor could he feel the throbbing of his bleeding hand as it made puddles of crimson one the wooden floors. He could only feel raw emotions of sadness, fury and love. He could hear the sound of his own heart breaking. He loved Sebastian with his wth everything he had but it did nothing to ease the other, his love was not enough. 

 

Perhaps this was why demons buried any type of emotion or want. It was to strong for  even them to handle, Ciel looked at himself though the broken pieces of glass that laid on the blood soaked floor, he wanted to smash the glass until they could show no more. He wanted them to stop reflecting his own hurt, insecurity and pain.

 

“Young master, are you alright? I heard-” Ciel felt ice flow through his veins as a  familiar voice ripped him out of his daze, slowly he turned to face his butler. Sebastian’s features were frozen, his mouth hung open and his eyes were wide with shock. The candle he had been holding clattered to the floor, snuffing out the flame and its light in the process.

 

“Leave…”Ciel whispered his voice barely disrupting the thick silence. He turned back to the destroyed fragments of the mirror, the light of his glowing eyes shone brightly in the dark and because of that light he could see in the fragments of the mirror, thick tears pour down his face. “That’s an order Sebastian…”

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week or so since his transformation but Ciel had no luck with controlling his raw power or unleashed emotions, he’d find himself being taken by his anger often breaking and throwing various objects, or just randomly bursting to fits of uncontrollable sobbing. 

 

During this time Sebastian became oddly helpful and looked after him as he used to, comforting him after a fit of hysterical sobbing or calming his episodes of his rage. Sebastian had even smiled at him a couple times, reassuring him that thing would get much better. In truth, the young demon felt it strange that the raven would suddenly come to his aide like this but he didn’t care he was just happy to have the man he loved back in his life willingly. Sebastian even became a mentor, teaching Ciel how to slowly take control of his emotion and use his powers correctly.

 

Things had become almost as they once were but still Ciel couldn’t shake the feeling that something just seemed off…

 

“Alright my lord, slowly open you left wing and keep it there for about a 1o seconds if you are able.” Sebastian instructed, he rested his gloved hand on Ciel’s left wing as the young demon began to stretch it .

 

“I-it hurts…” Ciel squeaked out, he moved to close it quickly but Sebastian held it up firmly and a sharp pain shot though the young demon’s back. “L-let go! It Hurts!

 

“I apologize master but we must do this, it is  essential. If you can’t do this you’ll never learn. Now focus on your wing itself, ignore the pain.” The elder demon instructed, his tone firm but sympathetic. He watched as tremors began to take hold of his master. He vaguely remembered when he first got his own wings, what a pain they were.

 

On the verge of crying out in pain, Ciel held his breath and dug his fangs into his lip, his black nails sinking into the earth below in an attempt to steady himself.  Under Sebastian’s ministrations he slowly unfolded his wing and held it up the best he could, the pain was almost too much but Ciel was determined to do this. He could feel air drift though his feathers, settling the red hot sting a bit.

 

“H-have I done i-it? Ciel rasped out, he felt light headed, his palms and knees stung from the extra weight he was forced to carry.

 

“Yes, you have done very well but you still have 5 more seconds, hold it as best as you can.” Sebastian commented. Unknown to Ciel he had removed his hands, the boy was doing it all by himself and Sebastian would be lying if he said he hadn’t felt a sense of pride at seeing his master accomplish such a task. The boy was no doubt powerful but his body was very frail and Sebastian wondered if Ciel would be able to withstand the taxing requirements he would have to meet in order to harness his powers.

 

“You may lower your wing now, your 10 seconds are up.” Sebastian informed him, gently resting a hand on the boy’s small shoulder. Ciel let his wing fall into its closed position and let out a sigh of relief.

 

“Was it this hard for you? When you first become...well you know.” Ciel asked hesitantly, it was hard for him to get the other to talk about himself at all, let alone his struggles. He got to his feet with the help of Sebastian and dusted the dirt off his knees and palms. Still awaiting Sebastian’s response.

 

“Well, my lord I must say I never had as much trouble as you but I did have a hard time.” Sebastian respond after a moment, thinking back to that time. Indeed it was hard and painful but he had mastered in no time...well his wings at least.

 

“What do you mean? Could you not open them?” Ciel inquired eagerly, intrigued that the older demon finally shared something like that with him. 

 

“Not quite, I could open them but I could not fly for the longest time. I simply could not get off the ground and I would often crash or fall. It was quite humiliating.” Sebastian recalled grimly, he could hear a muffled giggle next to him and he let a smile onto his lips,  indeed it was probably funny to imagine such stunts.

 

“But you can fly now can’t you?” the young boy smiled, trying to suppress his laughter as he questioned the crow demon.

 

“Of course I can, what kind of butler would I be if I couldn’t?” He smiled wider, the thought of him not able to fly now was a hilarious idea. They exchanged laughs and a bit of small talk until silence sweep between the two as Ciel grew quiet.

 

“Sebastian…” He began uneasily, “ Will...will I ever be able to fly? I can barely open my wings without pain…” For the first time in ages the young demon voiced one of his many concerns to his butler. He was truly scared that he wouldn’t be able to. What would happen if he couldn’t?

 

“I…I can’t say honestly that I know. Your body is small and very frail, I don’t know if your body as it is now will be able to handle such a demanding task or not. I sure that over time you’ll probably be able to.” Sebastian answered carefully, he was as gentle in his response as he could be without lying. He didn’t want to set off another of Ciel’s emotion fueled episodes. The younger was unstable, the power coursing through him amplified everything to the extreme.

 

“Can we fly together?” 

 

“My lord?” Sebastian asked somewhat confused, Fly together? His crimson eyes scanned over the boy next to him, Ciel cheeks were a soft strawberry pink, his blue eyes staring at the ground intensely. 

 

“I...I would like it if we could, um...When I learn to fly, would you fly with me?” He tripped over his own words, he didn’t understand why it felt so embarrassing to ask. When he didn’t receive a reply he could feel more heat burn at his cheeks. It was a foolish request, who knew if he could even be able to fly?

 

A soft laugh made the young demon look at his butler. Sebastian, himself had a subtle blush on his cheeks a hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter, it was a rare sight.

 

“I would be delighted young master.” Sebastian said with a soft chuckle. Ciel could feel his heart thud against his chest, he hadn’t seen the his elder laugh in forever! It sounded like the most beautiful music he had ever heard. He made up his mind, he and Sebastian would fly together. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sebastian watched silently as his young master sleep peacefully, his face was angelic under the the candle’s light. If he stared long enough he would have believed the thoughts that whispered to him he was looking at an angel but he knew better than that. Ciel Phantomhive was no angel, Ciel Phantomhive was his curse and sooner or later he would deal with this dreaded curse.

 

“Soon, I will be rid of you...master.” The demon hummed softly as he ran his long fingers through Ciel’s steel blue locks.The boy nuzzled at Sebastian's warm hand and let a soft noise spill from his naked chest.

  
“Purring… A cat demon? How fitting of my lord.” The crow smirked, a slight tug grabbed at his long forgotten heart. It made no difference he told himself, no matter what the young demon was he was still a burden that would soon be gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian had a problem, granted he had many problems when it came to his master but this, this was beyond any problem he had faced thus far. It was not until recently that his young master had become rather...affectionate but their current situation was not something Sebastian had excepted from his proud young lord.

 

“Young master, this really isn’t-” 

 

“Mmmh, quiet Sebastian...” Ciel purred, nuzzling his face deeper into the elder demon’s slender neck. Ciel was currently laying on his beloved butler’s chest under the clear blue sky, his lithe legs intertwined with Sebastian's and had his delicate shadows like tail flicking lazily side to side. 

 

Sebastian felt his hands itch with desire, his cheeks tinted with a rose hue and he was slightly trembling under his little master’s resting body. He couldn’t believe that his body was reacting to the cat napping that was happening on him. He really had lost his touch, hadn’t he? He wanted with every fiber of his being to pet his little master. 

 

“Go ahead…” Ciel cooed, looking up at the crow though his long, feathery lashes. Sebastian felt himself choke on his own breath, this was beyond appropriate.

 

“I- what?” He stuttered, mentally cursing himself for his stumble. Ciel let out a breathy giggle and the demon found his brain was shutting down at the musical sound. The little devil seemed to sense that and proceed to wiggle against sebastian’s broad chest, helping to destroy what little self-control he had left.

 

“Pet me, I want to be pet.” Before the little demon could realize what was happening, he began to purr even louder and arched his back to the pleasant feeling that ran up his spine. Hands seemed to rub and caress him all over, from head to toe. So much pleasure corsed through his veins, he didn't want Sebastian to stop but of course as soon as that though formed, the amazing touch came to a sudden halt.

 

“That’s quite enough of that, we still have to train.” Sebastian huffed rather coldly as he stood,  he couldn’t be bothered with these flippant desires! If he was to be rid of this curse soon he couldn’t let anything change his mind...not when he was so close to his freedom. Without another word, he walked away, not seeing the pain that showed in those ocean blue orbs.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Ciel sighed as he flipped through the dusty pages of an old journal, skimming though it’s contents only to discard it moments later on the chair next to him. He had read almost all the books that lived in the vast library. During his time as a fledgling these book had become the only companions though the lonely nights and days, now they had become close friends again. Sebastian ever since that day had seemed to keep his guard up and grown indifferent yet again...he hadn’t completely  receded as he had before but he was still…

 

“Have I done wrong, Sebastian ?” Ciel whispered to chilled air he could feel a headache coming on from racking his brain for anything he possibly done to upset his butler. Was it his fits of tears? No, Sebastian had comforted him. His spurts of rage? No, Sebastian had calmed him down. His inability to fly? No, Sebastian had been patient with him. Was it his...Ciel felt his heart sink at the thought...Was it his affections?...

 

“Young master?” a voice came behind him, startling him so badly he almost fell out of his chair. With immense irritation he snapped his head up to look at the man who had very nearly given him a heart attack.

 

“What on earth do you think doing? You nearly killed me!” Ciel hissed, getting to his feet quickly.

 

“I apologize young master, I had no intentions to startle you.” Sebastian replied stoically. “But I heard the young lord call my name.”

 

“Well I didn’t,” Ciel huffed before turning back to the table filled with books, picking up a few he would read later in his room, “And for goodness sake, show some expression. You're going to end up looking like Claude.” 

 

With his back turned, Ciel couldn’t see the irritated expression dawn over Sebastian’s features. The crow demon wanted to smack the brat across the face for even mentioning that bastard’s name but he refrained from doing so, he let a annoyed sigh slip from his lips instead. 

 

“Young master, we do have to train today.” The crow informed with a kind smile as the young lord turned to face him, though honestly Sebastian wanted nothing to do with the temperamental brat today. He had many other tasks to do...not to mention check on something, he really couldn't be bothered with Ciel’s problems.

 

“Uh, n-no...I don’t want to train today…” Ciel’s cheeks flushed as he saw Sebastian's dazzling smile, he cursed himself mentally for his shy stutter. “I-I just want to rest…” 

 

“Alright young master, if that’s what you want.” Sebastian nodded and smiled, he was relieved that he wouldn’t have to make up some last minute excuse. The demon gave a small bow before turning to leave and attend to the rest of his tasks.

 

Ciel silently pouted as he watched the elder demon leave, Sebastian could insisted a little more...he does usually...the little demon shook his head and huffed. Well whatever he could entertain himself. He devilishly smiled down at the books in his arms before chuckling to himself. If Sebastian had payed closer attention to the boy, he would have been horrified at the reading selection in the little demon’s arm’s. A feeling of devious satisfaction warmed his chest as he made his way to his to his room, he knew the perfect way to get the crow demon’s attention.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sebastian sighed as he mixed the frothy cake batter, he really didn't understand why the young master wanted chocolate cake it’s not like he could gain anything from eating it. Then again Ciel was a very fickle boy and the crow didn’t want to deal with another emotion fueled fit. He placed the chocolate filled tin in the heated oven and began to clean up when a loud bang ripped his attention from his task. 

 

“...shit.” Sebastian hissed under his breath before racing up the stairs, he didn’t even want to see the mess that the little brat had made this time. He skidded to a halt before flinging open the wooden doors expecting to see fragments of broken wood, glass and anything else that could be smashed but there was nothing of the sort. Instead it was spotless and the young demon was nowhere to be seen.

 

“Young master?” Sebastian finally spoke, carefully glancing around the empty room. Silence. “Where is the little brat?”

 

A small noise caught the demon’s attention, he brought his gaze to the bed and there curled up on the sheets was the most beautiful, petite, most innocent looking dusk blue kitten. The perfect ball of fuzz stared up at him with the dewiest, sparkliest cobalt blue doe-eyes. Sebastian almost passed out at the heavenly sight before him, his hands began to twitch as the small kitten arched it’s back and rolled over. A bright pink blush lit up his awestruck features as the kitten began to groom itself, seeming unaware of the meltdown it was causing. Slowly Sebastian crept up to the kitten trying not to startle it, he just admired the little ball of perfection who at the moment was looking at him with it’s breathtaking eyes. With a shaky hand he reached out and patted it’s soft head, the kitten in turn began to purr and the crow demon could take no more. He whisked the petite ball into his arms and began to rock it back and forth, cooing and rubbing its ears. 

 

“Oh, you're so small and you have the most breathtaking eyes!” Sebastian gushed as the kit put a paw to his face. “Your paws are so soft!”

 

The kitten’s blue slitted eyes looked innocently up at the demon before licking the side of the demons pink hued cheek and purring loudly.

 

“I am in heaven…” Sebastian whispered out in adoration and the little kit nuzzled his cheek, his cheeks burning with a brighter rosy color.

 

“I’m glad you like me…” A familiar voice purred and in the blink of an eye the crow demon was pushed onto the soft bed, looking down at him was the same cobalt eyes. Ciel was hovering on top of the crow,wearing nothing but light blue stockings and tiny striped panties. His two dusk blue cat ears that poked out from his head twitched and a fluffy tail shifted behind him mischievously as he let out another purr. “Wanna pet me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to upload schools been a b**ch lately but here you go!   
> Will Sebastian take up Ciel's enticing offer or leave him in the cold????  
> Anyways enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Ciel ran his pink tongue across his silky lips as Sebastian stared up at the boy in disbelief. Ciel leaned down and placed a butterfly kiss on the speechless demon’s lips, chuckling quietly to himself. This was going better than he had expected. 

 

“What’s the matter?” Ciel cooed as he rolled his small hips against the shocked demon. “Kitten got your tongue?”

 

Sebastian face flushed a deep red, his eyes becoming glazed over the longer he stared at his little kitten. He could feel heat pooling between his legs. Without Sebastian's consent his body began to move on it’s own. He shoved Ciel’s face onto the bed’s soft sheets, and bit down hard on the boy’s delicate shoulder eliciting a breathy moan from the petite boy beneath him. 

 

“A-ah…” Ciel purred as the elder demon bit the back of his neck, he could feel a hardness press between his plump cheeks. ‘He’s so excited…” Ciel blushed as the thought that Sebastian was hard because of him and only him.

 

Ciel wrapped his tail around Sebastian's leg and wiggled his hips. A husky groan left Sebastian's lips as the small boy rubbed against him, practically begging for the older demon. 

 

“Sebastian…” the boy whispered as he turned to kiss the crow. 

 

Sebastian froze as their lips met, he could feel the immense power and emotion swirl with against porcelain pink lips, he hastily yanked away from the boy and stumbled off the bed. What was he just about to do?  His eyes went wide as his sense returned, he glared up at Ciel with an enraged expression.

 

“Where...Where did you learn to do that?” He hissed in a dangerously low growl, he hadn’t ever lost himself  like that before, it was more than unnerving, it was downright terrifying. This spoiled bitch had just controlled him on a whim. For the first time in centuries Sebastian felt completely violated. 

 

“Where you ask?” Ciel spoke softly, his brow furrowed as he felt rage radiate off the older demon. He didn’t understand why Sebastian was so angry, he hadn’t done anything wrong. “What do you think I do when you leave me alone?” The boy snapped beginning to slowly mirror Sebastian’s anger.

 

“Just who the fuck do think you are?” He hissed as he got to his feet, he was completely fed up with the annoyance that was his ‘master’. He couldn't no longer wait for his original plan to finally take full swing, this unholy arrangement was going to end right here, right now. Sebastian let out an monstrous noise before slowly walking toward the small boy.

  
“Sebastian…?” Ciel whimpered, a feeling of gripping dread falling over him when Sebastian didn’t reply. Hollow red orbs stared at him with pure, utter hatred and the first time in Ciel Phantomhive’s life he feared his beloved butler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer. I'm sorry this took so long I'm really trying to keep a steady update schedule but school keeps getting in the way. I will try to update as soon as I can.


	5. Chapter 5

Sebastian lunged at Ciel with a guttural growl, his once fiery eyes devoid of any emotion but unadulterated hatred. Ciel screamed and jumped off the bed just before the devil’s fist obliterated the bed into nothing but broken fragments and dust. The little demon scrambled to his feet and stared at the crow demon with wide eyes. 

 

“I order you to stop this instant Sebastian!” Ciel shouted, standing his ground. His expression turned to anger trying desperately to mask any inkling of terror.

 

Sebastian glared at the petite boy and began to move toward him, his fists clenched tightly at his sides. Ciel began to shake in fear as he scanned for a potential escape route. He knew this was going to happen sooner or later, he just didn’t think that it would happen this way.

 

“Sebastian...please...don’t do this.”  Ciel tried to reason backing up as the enraged demon came closer. He was no match for Sebastian and the older demon no doubt knew that. A demonic smirk played onto the crow demon’s lips exposing sharpened fangs that had been hidden before.

 

“I’m going to enjoy smashing your skull to pieces.” The crow chuckled with a low hiss. Crimson fire sparked to life engulfing his fists as he took aim  at the trembling child. “Bocchan.” 

Ciel didn’t time to reply as the orb of hellfire collided against his bare chest the brutal impact flinging him several feet, his petite body smacking hard against the rigid wall. Ciel choked on the severe pain the erupted from the gaping, bloody burn that the fire had caused. 

 

Sebastian looked at the cowering demon, he could see ruby blood pour down his body staining his pale skin. Ciel’s face had a look that the crow couldn’t recognize, he didn’t lift his head to look at the devil nor did he move in the slightest. Sebastian found it quite odd, he thought that the brat would put up more of a fight than this. Oh, well it made things easier for him anyway.

 

Ciel stood slowly as he was still unsteady on his feet, his vision was horribly blurred due to hitting his head so hard. He felt pain tear through him as he breathed, he had to move carefully. He felt tears gather in his cobalt eyes as he finally met Sebastian's cold gaze, he gritted his teeth. The cat demon clenched his fist as he gritted his teeth, he no longer had any choice. 

 

Sebastian stared for a moment before grinning with satisfaction, it seems Ciel still had some fight left after all. Not that it mattered he was no match for Sebastian cat demon or not, the brat could just barely control his emotion there was no way he could use his power to fight. Though it would be quite amusing to see the boy try. Sebastian smiled and waited, wanting to see if Ciel could really do it or not.

 

Ciel raised his fist and tried to summon a flame like Sebastian had done but it was no use, he tried again and again until he noticed that the elder demon was watching him with a look of curiosity. He stopped and looked down at his empty hand, the bastard was taunting him...it wasn’t enough that he burned a fucking hole in his chest, no, the bastard had to watch him humiliate himself.

 

Ciel hissed, which had caught Sebastian's attention. Ciel snarled before darting out of the bedroom and sprinting down the hall, his chest screaming in pain with every step. He needed a plan… 

Sebastian stood alone in the room, taken back at how quickly the little demon had fled. He certainly wasn’t expecting that at all. He shook his head and walked out of the room following the trail of blood the dyed the wooden floors. Honestly whole thing was futile he would catch this troublesome kitten one way or another. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ciel had curled up in the safety of his hiding place, crying softly as he tried to tend to the gaping wound in his chest. He was thankful for all the time he had spent in the library and had found this little crevice. Now that he was alone he could think clearly...well as clearly as his pain ridden brain would allow him. He recalled a couple of spells he had learned from his books and...Sebastian. Deep down he knew that the man he loved hated him but he didn’t understand why the little stunt he had pulled was the one that set his mentor off. He was just trying to obtain some type of affection from him,  it’s not that was the worst thing he could’ve done…He also didn’t understand why the crow had chosen to just watch him as he made a fool of himself, wouldn't it have been easier to kill him right there?

 

Ciel shook his head and recounted the spells as best he could. He really didn’t want to hurt Sebastian but it was the only he could escape alive. Unless...  

 

The boy peeked out from his hiding place, his cobalt eyes scanning for any sign of his attacker, not seeing any he slowly scooted out for the safety of the darkened crevice. He got up and listened for a moment. Silence. Carefully the small demon tiptoed his way to the back entrance of the library, his small body aching with each step, slowly he opened the tall glass door and slipped out. He could see the garden off in the distance, the forest that lay further beyond that. If Ciel could make it to the forest he would be safe and he wouldn't need to bring any harm to Sebastian. Taking a deep breath, he glanced at the building filled with joyful and bitter memories with one last tearful sigh, he began to bolt toward the thicket.  

 

“Where are you going young master?” Ciel felt ice flow through his body as a familiar voice called to him. The boy began to pant heavily as he could feel Sebastian's presence grown closer. The small demon sped up and kept his eyes on the forest. 

 

All too suddenly he felt something cold wrap around his leg and yank it out for under him causing his to fall face first into the dirty earth. He screamed at his wound made contact with the dirt, stones and sticks lodging the themselves deep into the already burned flesh. **CRACK!** He could feel a stabbing pain in his leg as he was dragged back, he had never felt a pain this great before. A scream erupted for him as he kicked off whatever had grabbed him, he moved to get up but he found his body no longer obey his command. Ciel looked down and his eyes widened as he saw the damage that had been done, his right leg was horribly mangled. His bloodied bone sticking out his twisted ankle, puncture holes impaled his thigh deeply and blood seeped down to the thirsty earth. 

Ciel didn’t move as the horror of what just happened dawned on him, what Sebastian had just done him. Ciel looked up to see the crow looking down at him with a stone cold gaze, there didn’t even seem to be hatred reflecting in those once beautiful scarlet eyes that he adored so much. Nothing but an empty stare as seemed as empty as Sebastian's forsaken soul.

 

“Game Over.” Sebastian whispered as he loomed over the child he once took great care of. The child he had once protected, the child he had once wanted so desperately. Broken was the proud young lord, his ruby blood painting the dirt beneath his tiny body.

 

Ciel looked at the man he loved, the man who was going to kill him one last time before laying his head onto the dirt below, giving up. The boy closed his dulled eyes not wanting to see Sebastian's expression as he took away Ciel’s own life. Tears slipped out from under his thick lashes as he brought his shaking, bloodied hands to his chest. Waiting.

 

Sebastian looked at Ciel’s defeated form, he wanted this. He wanted to see his brat of a master be put in his place, he wanted to hurt him so bad for every single greif or burden that his orders has caused him. He wanted Ciel Phantomhive to pay… right? Here was the very moment Sebastian had been waiting for ever since wretched day. 

 

‘So why...why can’t I do it?!’ Sebastian's fists shook as he looked down again at Ciel’s broken body, tears he hadn’t been aware off dripped down his cheek. Why couldn’t he?! Why?  He hissed as he stepped back and stared at the little demon. Just how much control did Ciel have over him?

 

“Sebastian...it hurts…so bad… ” Ciel whimpered, his soft voice laced with pain and unshed tears. “So kill me already…” 

 

“I...can’t...”


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian couldn’t even register his own words, he didn’t understand. Why was he hesitating in the slightest? Why did he feel an all consuming pain engulf his broad chest when he looked at Ciel’s mangled leg and burned chest? Why was he CRYING? The demon's head began to swim as emotions he hadn’t felt for millenias began to bubble to the surface. He gritted his teeth and hissed, stepping away from the smaller demon. He couldn't think.

 

“Sebast-” 

 

“SHUT UP!” Sebastian roared, Ciel’s soft voice causing more turmoil within him. He clutched at the sides of his head trying desperately to clear his murky thoughts. This wasn’t like him at all, why was he having so many doubts? So many gut wrenching feelings? He locked eyes with those familiar cobalt eyes and his heart ached as it never had before. Before he could stop himself word began to fall from his lips.

 

“Leave now, get out of my sight and you’ll live.” He whispered, he wasn’t the one who spoke such merciful words… was he? Sebastian let his brought a hand to his face as a troubled almost disheartened  expression dawned on his features.

 

Ciel noticing this sudden shift in behavior didn’t move, only continued to stare wide eyed at the crow. Had he heard Sebastian right? He was going to let him go? 

 

“Disappear.” Sebastian growled his words lacking any real malice, not that Ciel would know that.

 

Ciel held back more tears as he turned and attempted to get to his feet only to fail miserably. It was pitiful to watch as the small demon would struggle to his feet only to collapse not a second later, a cry of pain left his lips every time he hit the earth. Sebastian felt a lump in his throat began to choke him. This was far too much. Without any words he scooped the bloody boy into his arms and began walking to the forest’s edge. Ciel was shocked by this gentle gesture, he didn’t look up nor did he move he just let himself be carried. The warmth of Sebastian's chest driving away some of the pain. The little demon felt tears flow freely down his bruised cheeks as the forest’s thicket grew closer. He let his bloody hand softly grasp at Sebastian's shirt and leaned his head against the man’s chest as he used to do so long ago. 

 

Now standing at the lush thicket, Sebastian stared into the darkened forest his thoughts a complete mess. He shook his head before prying the Ciel from his chest and setting him down among thick, leafy bushes. The crow looked down as he felt a hand tighten around his wrist. Ciel’s deep eyes screamed to him, begging him not to leave, begging him to stay. Sebastian only half heartedly bared his teeth and growled before pulling his wrist away. He turned his back and began to leave before stopping and glancing back.

 

“Don’t ever come back here again…” Sebastian murmured hoarsely before turning away for the last time. Leaving Ciel, the child he had once raised, abandoned in the bushes.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ciel had sat for days just staring out at the bleak building, his tears had run out. There was nothing left, he had cried his very heart out day and night, calling for someone he knew wouldn’t come. Shakily he sighed and finally looked down at himself. He was still in the same striped blue panties and stockings, ripped fabric and dried blood now was added. If only he never done what he did maybe he’s still be with Sebastian, he whimpered before getting to his feet. His wounds had almost completely healed not that the little demon had really noticed, his grief and heartache occupying his mind in the past days. But he could no longer stay here… 

 

The boy still slightly unsteady leaned against a tall, old tree for support slowly going deeper into the shadowed forest. Glancing back every so often with every look back more pain surged deep within his heart. He would never see his home again, never see the man he still loved… he would never have another memory to cherish… 

  
  


For the first time Ciel felt completely and utterly alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to thank all of you for your awesome, funny and encouraging comments. It really means a lot to me that you care enough about my story to take the time and write down your own special opinions. Thank you all so much ^^
> 
> ~LadyBlueSoul


	7. Chapter 7

Where was he? He didn’t remember how long he had been walking but he felt as if it had been miles, though he couldn’t be completely sure. He had passed what he assumed to be the same tree for the fifth time or this hostile forest looked the same. Ciel had no idea what to do, he didn’t have anywhere to go. Was he doomed to roam this forsaken forever? Another harsh ache pulled at his chest. 

 

The little demon squinted trying to see through the thick, onimus fog that engulfed the forest’s mucky floor. Nothing but fog. Ciel gave a broken sigh as he continued to tumble forward, wincing as he stepped on rocks that embedded himself in his tender feet. He growled as he trudged on, he had tried everything he could think of, spells, curses, pleading, he even tried to shift once again only to fail. The demon looked at the enormous wings that rested on his back maybe he could… Ciel attempt to unfurl them only to fail yet again, he couldn’t even open them halfway. Rage and the feeling of helplessness rose in his stomach before it completely consumed him.

 

“FUCKING DAMNIT!” Ciel screamed in agony and frustration. Why couldn't his body do anything right? Why was he so useless? Wasn’t he a demon? He let another out wail of agony as he collapsed to his knees, the rough forest floor scuffing them badly

 

… he was going to die here… 

 

“SOMEONE, ANYONE HELP ME!” 

 

Silence. 

 

“PLEASE HELP ME!” Ciel sobbed out, his cruel fate dawning on him. “PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME!”

 

“...” 

 

“Please anyone…”

 

“Sebastian… ” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sebastian strolled the through the still corridor, reveling in the tranquil and beauty he had failed to notice before. He had come to notice how breathtakingly sculpted the marble columns were, not a single one crooked or warped. How clear and warm the light felt filtering through the pristine windows. How the winds seemed to sing their own music if you listened just right. How the gardens flourished with all types of flowers and life. It was paradise yet… it just… wasn’t the same. 

 

Not that wasn't a bad thing, Sebastian thought. He could finally relax for the first time in decades, be lazy if he so desired. He didn’t have to worry about Ciel’s nagging or demands anymore, he could have all the time he wanted. All time. His wine eyes casted down fixed silently on the hand that held their once respected contract. Out of curiousity Sebastian pulled his glove off and beheld the mark that had caused so much trouble. It’s dark lines were no longer their original color or intensity instead in their place faded and dulled lines that resembled a healed scar. 

 

“Young master… “ He whispered to no one, he himself not hearing his own pained words. Without thinking he brought his pale hand to his lips. He had all the time in the world. All of time was his. All his. Alone.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ciel had managed to find a muddy pond after what he assumed was an hour, he laid on the dead grass beside it and watched as what he assumed were fish splash around. The little demon’s bones ached with exhaustion, his head pounded and he could no longer feel his dirtied feet yet he knew better to try and sleep somewhere as dangerous as this place. It was some solace, hearing the fish splash about, he was he had glad to have found some type of life in this miserable forest. Ciel dipped his delicate fingers into the chilled water and flicked them about, catching the attention of one of the creatures. It drew close, being so bold as to nudge against his fingers. The little demon smiled as he glided his fingertips gently across it’s smooth scales. The other creatures had taken notice and swam over to investigate only stopping a short distance away. Ciel cooed to them and they dispersed in fear while the other fish started to nibble playfully at Ciel’s fingers. He drew circles on it’s back and ran his claws gingerly across it’s sharp tailfin, warmth seeped into his chest as he fondly looked down at the brown water. He couldn’t see the fish too well only it’s spiked dorsal fin and a somewhat large shadow. It was odd he thought, the fish didn’t feel that big.

 

Bubbles floated to the surface as the fish began to pull on his finger, rather roughly. Ciel moved to pull his fingers out of the water when his arm was suddenly yanked under the cold waters, jerking him forward. He felt panic rise as he began being pulled down in the pond, the grip on his arm was crushing. Ciel pulled back with all the strength he could muster, the grip loosen and then let go, making him fall onto back. 

 

He scrambled away, holding his arm closer to his chest as the water appeared to boil. A head peaked out of the water, three beady black eyes stared at him, two horn stuck out the sides of it’s hollowed cheeks and jagged scales lined it’s chin. Not opening it’s mouth it made the same cooing noise as Ciel had done just moments before. It was completely unnerving as it continued to stare at the small demon. It made a growling noise as it splashed it’s tail, drenching Ciel in frigid water before disappearing entirely.

 

“You know you shouldn’t go sticking your fingers in someone’s house.” Ciel jumped as voice came from behind him, he whipped his head around to see a silhouette of a man leaning against a tree not five feet away. “It’s rude.”

 

Ciel said nothing as he stared at the man with wide eyes. Who was he? What was he doing out here? Was he just standing there the whole time?!

 

“Hey, come on kid stop looking at me like that, you're freaking me out.” The man muttered the last part as he stepped closer to Ciel. The man had mousy brown hair that was pulled back in a messy ponytail, he was tall and somewhat scrawny, he had a bit of stubble on his chin. No horns, No wings, no tail. He looked completely normal. 

 

“Were you the one yelling your throat out?”

 

“Y-yes…um, I’m… lost.” Ciel stuttered as he got to his feet, not wanting to tell a stranger anything of his real predicament. “C-can you help me get out of here?”

 

“Lost huh? Looking like that? You sure your date just didn’t show?”  The man scoffed in slight amusement as Ciel frantically tried to cover himself. 

 

“No, I got lost.” The small demon spat in anger, feeling  another wave of anger rise in his chest. This was beyond humiliating. “That’s it.”

 

“Now I understand why they left you here.” The man sighed boredly before looking at Ciel’s massive wings. “Can’t you just fly away?”

 

“I…” Ciel stopped and just glared at the man, he didn’t want to say anything that would make him sound more vulnerable than he already was. “Please… I just need to get out of here…” 

 

“Sure kid, sure. I’ll get you out of here, get you a change of clothes too.” The  man smiled at the little demon reassuringly, resting a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “But before I go and be all nice, you need to tell me who you belong to.”

 

“Excuse me?” Ciel snapped confused, slapping the man’s hand off his shoulder. “What are you talking about?” 

 

“Your marked kid, if you're someone’s mate then I ain’t helping you.” The man shrugged and backed up slightly, his eyes flitting around quickly. “I want to keep my head.”

 

“Marked?”


	8. Chapter 8

“Look, kid, I ain’t taking you nowhere unless you tell who’s mark that is.” The stranger huffed sharply, Ciel pinched the bridge of his nose as frustration’s hot flames licked at his chest. They had been arguing for over an hour at least and the little demon’s patience had run dry. 

 

“I told you it’s not a mark, It’s not anything anymore.” Ciel sighed, why couldn’t this man understand? He was growing tired of repeating himself, saying it over and over just cemented how it really wasn’t anything at least...not anymore.

 

“I don’t care what you say, I told you-”

 

“Sebastian Michaelis! It was Sebastian Michaelis’s mark!” The infuriated demon shouted, completely losing what little composure he had left. The man’s face drained of all color and his mouth hung agape as if he was trying desperately to form words but his tongue refused.

 

“M-Michaelis you say?” The man stuttered as he began to back away from Ciel, now jumping at any noise that the forest made.  “F-Fuck no, I ain’t going to help you. I ain’t messing with anything of his…”

 

“I’m not his, if I was his, would I be out here asking for your help?”  Ciel offered in a tamer voice, he felt his bottom lip tremble as he traced a finger over his soft eyelid. “If I was his… I won’t have been abandoned.”

 

The stranger watched the boy with weary eyes before thinking, he seemed to lose the edge that he had exhibited only moments ago. The man grumbled something before nodding slowly. “You got a point I suppose...I still don’t know though.”

 

Ciel plopped down to the earth before burying his face in his hands, this whole meaningless conversation was hurting his head. “Look he’s not coming for me… So if you’re not going to help me leave already.”

 

“...Get up…” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sebastian beamed as the orange tabby cat, which he had named Betty, jumped onto lap. He ran his fingers through her fluffy fur. He had found her lounging in the garden, shaded by the willow’s leaves and immediately he took her as his own. Now that Ciel was gone, Sebastian would finally be able to keep one of the creatures he found so precious. Even more he would keep, soon this grand mansion esque place would be brimming with cats, the crow demon’s one, and only dream.

 

“Ah~ So beautiful my beloved betty! You will have so many friends to play with soon.” Sebastian gushed as he nuzzled his face into the cat’s warm belly. Betty didn’t even seem to be listening as she squirmed away, flicking tail up in annoyance as she left the lovestruck fool behind her. No doubt going off to explore her new home more.

 

Sebastian wiped a tear from his eyes as he watched her so coldly brush his affection off. Ah, but that’s why he loved cats so, their cold and mysterious nature. It was intoxicating to the demon. Her affections so hard to obtain, unlike a certain child…

 

No that wasn’t entirely true, if he had recalled his memories correctly it had been hell for Sebastian to even gain the boy’s trust. Years of playing mommy and daddy to the little orphan had only granted Sebastian with his trust, not affections nor his kindness. His wine eyes glanced at the scar-like mark that adorned his flesh, a hollow ache bit at him when he stared at it too long. He didn’t understand why. Maybe it was because...he was lonely? 

 

“No, of course not, who would miss someone like that.” The demon tsked aloud, the very thought was absurd. If he was truly lonely he could bring home beautiful women and have his way with her. He was free to do whatever he so pleased so…  it wasn’t prohibited as it had been.  A smirk tugged his lips up, maybe bringing home a woman wasn’t such a terrible idea.

 

“Betty my dear, I’m off! Don’t wait up!” Sebastian sang to the walls, energy renewed and slight anticipation bubbling as he pulled on his gloves. Tonight would be the beginning of anew.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

“Here.” The man, which Ciel had learned his name was Valein,  handed him a old looking shirt. “Sorry it’s all I got at the moment but it’ll at least give you some dignity back.” 

 

“Thank you,” Ciel muttered quietly, choosing to ignore the remark. He slipped on the huge shirt, it was much too big for him and by the looks of it to big for Valein’s scrawny form too. He wondered just who’s shirt this was...not that it mattered really. “Is this your shirt?”

 

“What? No, it’s my bunkmate's shirt. I don’t think he’ll care, though. I’d give you pants but you look like you’d drown in them if I did.” Valein snickered as he ripped holes in the back of the loose shirt, allowing Ciel’s massive wings to be freed. 

 

Ciel only nodded as he glanced around the room curiously, old wooden walls surrounded them, scratch marks and shelves of useless junk lined the interior. Its dirty floor was cluttered with clothing, and what looked like patches of dried blood. There were two bed that sat in the darkest corners opposite to each other and whole place reeked of sweat and incense. When they had first arrived Ciel assumed this was a city of sorts as many cabin esque houses were scattered in a seemingly random fashion but upon asking Valin had told him that it was more of a... village kinda. 

 

“Once everyone else gets back I gotta take you to see Tarek, he’ll decide if you stay here or not.” Valin informed as he plopped down on the bed closest to them. 

“Where is everyone?” Ciel questioned still standing, his eyes cast back on the scrawny male. A feeling of uncertainty laid thick on his chest, maybe being here wasn't the best idea but it’s not like he had another choice.

 

“Out, training or hunting. I was supposed to go with but I heard you so I stayed behind. Man, I didn’t think that a little thing like you could let out a sound so big.” Valen chuckled as Ciel shot an annoyed glare in his direction. “...What were you doing out there?”

 

“That’s none of your business.” Ciel answered curtly, look of pain ran across his features and the other male decided it would probably be best to just drop it. Silence took it's placed in the room as they both seemed to be lost in their own thoughts.

 

“So you're a cat demon? Predator types are so cool.” Valen chirped excitedly, startling Ciel as he wasn’t expecting the other to speak anymore. He shrugged and cautiously sat next to Valen, still keeping quite a distance away. 

 

“The only other predator types I've seen are Luka and Tarek.” The male paused before running his fingers through his brown hair nervously. “Well I mean, Michaelis is one too…”

 

Ciel only nodded, he knew Sebastian was, he had even asked the crow about it once before only to be brushed off. One of the books many books he had read had given him the answer he was looking for, Ciel discovered a hierarchy to the demonic realm he had no idea existed. The predator types that Valen was talking were considered the nobles of hell, having the ability to master powerful spells and magic then the more common non-animal demons and non-predatory demons that dominated the majority of the underworld. The only one that really outranked predators were called Trueblood or demons that were in the direct line with hell’s royalty. It was odd Ciel thought that a place such as hell had their own ranks he always thought that each demon was equal to another but perhaps that was because he was surrounded by demons with equal power.

 

“Since you're a predator you’ll probably be hanging out with Luka and Tarek more.” Valein sighed wistfully as he patted Ciel roughly on the back, snapping the small boy back to the current place. “Watch out for Luka though he’s an asshole, bastard thinks he can get away with anything just cause he’s Tarek’s lapdog.”

 

“I got it.” The little demon nodded as his back throbbed slightly. “I’ll watch out for him.”

 

“Good… If he bothers you just give him a hard kick to the balls, it’ll shut him up.” Valein smiled widely as Ciel chuckled softly at his crude words. He was grateful but still felt apprehension gnawing at him, he just couldn’t shake this foreboding sting that plagued him. He would have to ignore it for now, though. 

  
“Will do.” 


	9. Chapter 9

Sebastian ran his gloved fingers through thick the women’s thick emerald locks as she gripped his arm and giggled coyly. She was indeed his type; Petite, slender and striking. A perfect match for the demon.

“You know, I can show you a good time.” The women smiled seductively at the dark, handsome stranger. Tracing small circles on his muscular chest, Sebastian could see the lust and want that swirled in her black eyes. “I promise.”

“I know you can miss, someone as beautiful as you as my accomplice.” The devil whispered huskily, letting his hand wander from her soft hair to the bow her small back, smirking inwardly as he felt a shiver run up her spine. It was too easy. “But I can show you an even better time with me as your accomplice. I assure you.”

“You talk a big game, Mr. Black.” She whispered her ruby lips drawing closer, the heat of their breath began to mix. Sebastian grinned as he let his hand wander further down, giving a quick squeeze to her plush behind. A gasp left her plump lips and she gave another sultry look.

“I assure I have a very big reason to back that game up.” He purred drawing her closer to his chest, the sickeningly sweet scent washed over his nose causing him to gag slightly. He quickly glanced down hoping the women didn't notice his disgust, to his relief she didn’t as she was too busy running her long fingers along them hem of his pants.

“I...would like to see that...big reason.” She cooed a little too quickly, leaning in to kiss the mysterious stranger. Sebastian did his best to not breath in as she sloppily claimed his lips. She smelled horrible and the heavy makeup that she had caked onto her face would no doubt be a future issue. If Sebastian had been completely honest, she was somewhat repulsive but she had been the closest to his preferences and her body was exceptional.

“As you wish, my lady.” Sebastian chuckled thickly as he drew in for another kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey, wake up.” A soft whisper stirred Ciel from his dreamless sleep, he turned away from the sound only to be shaken gently. A groan left his lips before he swatted the hand away. He wanted to sleep just a while longer, he hadn’t closed his days.

“Please Sebastian, five more minutes…” He muttered and the touch came to a stop, his midnight eyes flew open as he realized what had slipped from his throat. Ciel turned swiftly to see Valein looking down at him, sympathy painting his dark features.

“Sorry kid, just me.” Valein murmured with a quiet voice, he rubbed the back of his neck nervously unsure of what to do before speaking in a hesitant whisper. “...Everyone’s back, I have to take you to Tarek.”

“Uh, y-yea okay… ” Ciel stuttered as he cleared his throat, trying to get rid of the lump that was trying to choke him. His breathing was diluted and strained as he wiped the sweat from his brow before sitting upright. “I’ll just be a minute…”

“I’ll be waiting outside. Come out when you're ready.” Valein nodded, waiting to give the boy his privacy. He rose to his feet and began towards the door before stopping and turning to meet Ciel’s tormented eyes. “I know I’m a stranger here but, uh... well, you know if you need to bitch, vent or anything my door’s always open.”

“Thank you Valein.” Ciel nodded sadly, if only he could. “It means a lot.”

Click

As the door clicked closed, Ciel could no longer contain himself. Tears blurred his vision as he unsteadily got up from the bed, he furiously rubbed the useless sadness away from his eyes. If he was to stay here he had to be at the very least composed. He felt around for the shoes Valein had given him earlier and slipped them on quickly. The boy must have looked like chaos embodied in his flustered

Ciel growled, slapping his cheeks until they were tinged with a light rough. “Get it together…”

He rose to his feet and felt them sting slightly but he ignored it, this wasn’t the time to be worrying about pain. Ciel closed his eyes trying to mentally prepare himself, he sucked in a deep shaky breath before exhaling stiffly, he couldn’t blow this. There was nothing left for him.

Ciel had tricked by his rival, destroying something so precious. Fooled by his own heart. Abandoned by the man who was supposed to care for him. How cruel had fate been and no doubt it would only grow more malicious if Ciel allowed it but that wasn’t an option. He would become the master of his own fate. He was his own master now and nothing was ever going to get in the way of that again.

A deadly grin formed on his bruised lips, the room was bathed in the unholy glow of red fire as Ciel’s eyes burned with deep crimson. Revenge. Hatred was what created Ciel Phantomhive in the first place. The demon felt soft laughter leave his aching throat, pale fingers traced over the eyelid that held the forsaken mark. Without hesitation, his fingernails dug deeply through his eyelid before stabbing into the tender of his eye. Only stopping as crimson painted his cheek and fingers. Silently he observed his blood watching without a breath as it dyed porcelain skin. Something deep inside him snapped as he felt his own blood begin to pour out. He could feel the spikes and coils of demonic rage, unyielding hurt and numbing betrayal wrapped tightly around his heart. The darkness began to seize what little light that had been spared.

This was the end.

“Valen.” Ciel called apathetically, his eye still fixed on the hot blood that ran down his slim fingers. “I’m ready.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~

Sebastian jumped as red hot pain tore through his hand. Accidentally knocking the half-nude women to the floor he stood abruptly.

  
“What the hell was that for?!” She shouted, wiping her mouth as she rose to feet.

Sebastian paid no attention to her words as he ripped off his blood-soaked glove. His breath stopped as he stared down.

“Hey! I’m talking to you!”

“Leave.” Sebastian whispered as sticky crimson fell down his hand and pooled onto the cold floor.

“Excuse me?”

“I SAID LEAVE!” He screamed in rage, fangs bared and eyes ablaze. The women shrieked in terror before sprinting out of the room, not bothering to cover herself.

Sebastian didn’t hear as the front door slammed shut nor did he hear as Betty cried from the moonlight hallway. His eyes wide as he took in the ghastly sight before him. The veins deep inside his hand began to turn black as the mark seeped more crimson, shades of purple and rotting red appeared in the center burning like hellfire. All Sebastian could do was stare in silent horror as its edges began to disappear, torn violently from his bruised skin.

“Ciel…” Sebastian whimpered as he ran his shaking thumb across what was left of the mark. “Oh...Ciel, what have I done?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally Sebastian has realized the enormity of his deadly mistake.


	10. Author announcement

Sorry this is not a chapter but one WILL be posted soon. I just wanna apologize for being gone so long, I've been so busy and got really insecure about my writing but I really wanna finish this story for you all. I WILL finish this story. Thanks for sticking with me, love you all.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I'm getting back into the swing of things. I will work my hardest, for all the people who stuck with this story, I just wanna thank you again. Hope you enjoy! I'l have another chapter out soon!

Valen cautiously opened the wooden door when he heard his name called, he peeked in with great hesitation. Almost jumping out of his skin when he beheld the small demon’s destroyed eye, his brown eyes drifting to the vibrant ruby that dribbled down the tips of Ciel's pale fingers. 

“Uh...um, y-you okay?” Valein muttered quietly, knowing it was quite a stupid question but he couldn’t think of anything else to say to a demon who just gouged out his own eye.

“Never better.” Ciel assured the terrified man, his voice unwavering. He flicked his blood from his fingers as if it was nothing before using his arm to wipe away the crimson waterfall that poured down his cheek. 

Valein watched silently, his nervousness beginning to grow. Just what exactly did he bring home?

Ciel glanced over at Valein, still wiping the blood from his wounded eye. Knowing full well that what he had just done scared the shit out of the mouse of a man. Honestly Ciel didn’t care, he couldn’t give a fuck about what anyone thought about him anymore. It didn’t matter.

“Let’s go, we shouldn’t keep them waiting right?” Ciel said briefly as he walked past Valein without a second thought. His shoulders back and head held high. No matter what happened, no matter how his emotions stirred inside his broken heart...he just had to remember. 

He was the one and only Ciel Phantomhive. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sebastian stared numbly at his burning hand, so many confusing feelings and thoughts were welling up deep inside of him. Just what had he done? Just how great was his crime?...What had become of his little lord? He hated Ciel...with all he had. Didn’t he?

The elder demon traced the intricate lines of their forsaken contract on his hand, that familiar ache inside his chest grew again. It bite at him so fiercely that he had to hold a hand tightly to his heart just to breathe. He had never known such a pain like this. His black strands draped over his pale face as his crimson eyes shut, his breath escaping from him.

Sebastian’s mind threw him into a torrid of forgotten images and vague memories, slowly they started to take shape. The very first thing that pushed forward from the whirlwind of chaos was a deep blue. Blue as the sapphire sky, wild as the untamed sea...and deep as the heavens. Filled with an unchained love that never seemed to recede. A gentle daze fell over the distraught crow as if two warm arms tightly embraced his entire being. 

Slowly sebastian’s eyes opened, his breath returned and his mind cleared. Clearer than it had been in decades.

Sebastian thought. Really thought.

Ciel loved him. Sebastian knew that. Deep in his heart he always knew that. It just fueled his unbridled rage, it ate him up inside that Ciel could feel such a pure and intoxicating emotion while it was that emotion wreaked both their lives. Alois loved Claude...and look where it got them all. It unnerved him that Ciel held onto it so strongly, never once giving up on love or Sebastian even after everything the crow demon had done to him. A strength that strong was stupid but admirable, a strength Sebastian knew he could never obtain. It made him feel so weak, so tortured...so wanted. It drove him crazy.

Ciel drove him crazy. Everything he did. His beautiful eyes that looked at Sebastian with such love. His melodious voice that triumphed over the sweetest bird’s song. His soft, silky hair that the crown demon loved to run his hand through. His delicate frame and plump perfect lips that bewitched Sebastian. 

Sebastian was completely wrapped around Ciel’s graceful fingers and it drove him crazy.

“Ciel…” he whispered as tears, he was fully aware of, cascaded down his cheeks.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sebby in this chapter, sorry :v

Valein trailed dutifully behind Ciel, admiring the strength that surrounded itself around the frail looking demon. He didn’t even feel worthy to walk beside such a presence that only an hour ago didn’t exist. Ciel walked confidently through the town like it was his own property. Despite his distraught and disheveled appearance, it truly felt as if one were in the presence of a power far greater than their own. Valein knew he wasn't the only one who felt this way as the people of his village made a perfect path for the cat demon to walk without obstruction. Murmuring and staring in awe yet keeping well out of the little lord’s way. It was a powerful thing. 

Ciel just had to be a true predator. 

Valein shook his head, trying to cast aside his instinct. Though it was harder than he wanted to admit. He jogged up to the boy’s side and cleared his throat, trying not to shrink back when Ciel’s deep sapphire eyes spared him a glance.

“So uh, you seemed to be feeling better.” Valein offered with a light smile, noticing as Ciel’s eyes lingered on him a bit longer. “Are you sure everything's all right?

“Yes, I am fine.” Ciel responded quickly, shutting the man beside him up almost immediately. That was a lie. A very big lie. But no one knew that and he would keep it that way until he could make it the truth. 

“Valein, the way you found me... can you keep that to yourself?” Ciel asked under his breath as the passed by another crowd of staring people. He really didn’t want word to spread of his shameful state, he didn’t anyone to know. Ciel didn’t even want to remember it himself.

“You mean lie?” Valein tutted, as if he had been asked him to help Ciel hide the body of his loved one. “Sorry kid, I can’t do that.”

“Why not? You are a bloody demon aren't you?’ The cat demon hissed quietly, his fast walk slowing to an almost complete stop. “I’m not really asking you to lie, just don’t tell anyone what happened.

“Listen, I’m gonna keep your secret but I’m not doing that in front of Tarek. I’ll lie to Luka and everyone else but I cannot lie to him.” The taller man insisted, raising his hands up in a defensive position as he saw Ciel’s irritation grow.

“I didn’t ask you to lie to Tarek, damnit!” Ciel growled in annoyance. “Just keep you mouth shut.”

“If he asks, which without a doubt he will, I’m going to tell him.” The taller man informed him, much to Ciel’s irritation but he was fine with that he supposed. This man was the leader of this...odd village so it was only natural that he would want to know everything there was to now about a potential threat. 

“Fine. Fine. but that’s all the people you tell, if anyone else finds out-”  
“Hey, don’t worry about it kid, my lips are sealed and if I slip up, feel free to rip my tongue out.” Valein finally assured him, giving the small boy a toothy grin that just radiated idiotic happiness that too the little demon found a barely noticeable smile touch his lips. A tiny twinge of trust grew in Ciel that he didn’t understand, never before had he just...trusted someone….not even Sebastian at first. He was pretty sure it was just his unstable mind looking desperately for some form of comfort, something it could just grasp onto. He wasn’t going to fool himself. Being alone didn’t mean he had to be stupid. 

He didn't’ need anyone.

“We’re here. Brace yourself kid.” Valen’s croaky hushed voice ripped Ciel from his piling thoughts, his cobalt eyes slowly drifted up to look where the demon beside him starred. All in a swift second his legs began to feel like jelly and his confidence threatened to flee.

A gigantic rocky, treacherous looking cliffside stood towering over them, black moss and flowering vines weaving in and out of each crevice and crack leaving a sweet yet dark smell all around them. Six equal pillars of marble and silver stood perfectly opposite of each other leading to a huge glass door made of black glass and steel that was perfectly pressed into the cliff’s firm stone. It sparkled in the sunlight like a gemstone. 

Though it’s beautiful appearance, Ciel felt terror creep deep inside him, his mind screaming warnings. He couldn’t explain it. It felt like a hideous beast lay just beyond those pristine ebony doors, ready to devour him and spit what was left out. He looked to Valein only to meet with the same terrified look, it made the little demon begin to quake in his skin.

“After you.” Valein gestured sheepishly, Ciel simply scoffed and shook his head. He wasn’t moving a step until the other demon did. He had to know this wasn’t a trick...or something. The small demon crossed his arms and planted his feet firmly into the ground, giving .

“Stubborn cat…” Valein grumbled, knowing that there was no way Ciel was moving but he couldn't blame the boy for his apprehension. Doing his best to swallow his gripping fear, he stalked up slowly, careful to not step on any of the vines before knocking on the frigid glass door. Though Valein knocked quietly, it echoed off the stone’s with such a force it made Ciel’s ears ring painfully.

Silence.

And it was the silence made Ciel more unnerved, something was eating at him the longer he stayed. But whatever was to come, it was better...better than crawling back to those thorny bushes only to live out the rest of his long life among the thicket filled with hateful creatures at his every turn with the painful memories of the one who had damned him to such a fate. 

Being alone with his thoughts right now was not a good idea, especially in his torn state. Just as Ciel was about to question Valein’s intentions aloud, the huge glass doors began to open with a mighty rush of wind. An overwhelming feeling of sovereignty washed over him, somewhere deep within him fear sparked to life.

It was now Ciel knew...there was no turning back now.

Valein glanced back his brown orbs swirling with an unreadable emotion, giving a soft nod to the small boy behind him before walking into the open doors, the thickness of the darkness hiding his scrawny form from sight. Ciel shivered as the cold wind wrapped its piercing claws around him. Taking a shaky but deep breath, he clenched his fists tightly and followed Valein into the unknown. 

As soon as Ciel stepped inside the door, the grand doors slammed shut with unholy force causing the building in it’s entirety to shake violently around them. Cursing as he gripped onto the wall, holding his balance before stumbling forward. His vision limited without his other eye, not that he would have to much trouble adjusting after a while, 

“Valein?” Ciel called softly as he could no longer see the other man, the blinding darkness stealing away his sight. “Where are you?” 

“I’m right here, kid.” The other demon whispered in a hushed voice, Ciel felt a warm hand reach out and wrap around his delicate wrist beginning to guide him through the shadows carefully. It felt odd...having a touch that meant with nothing more than solely to help...Sebastian’s touch...had never been so honest. Never was his touch honest, always it hid true intentions. 

“Stop it…” Ciel scolded himself, angry with himself. It was more than past the time to think about that, he had to stop. He couldn’t let it hinder him anymore.

“What?” Valein asked from somewhere in front of him.

“Nothing...don’t worry about it.” the boy dismissed, choosing to keep quiet after that.  
…

They kept walking for what felt like forever and as proof Ciel’s feet began to ache. His eyelids felt heavy with sleep as they trudged on, Valein still keeping his gentle grip onto Ciel’s wrist to make sure the little demon didn’t smack into anything or worse. Just as Ciel was about to ask the other to stop so he could rest, they came to an all to sudden stop.

“What pathetic vermin have you found now, Valein?” A soft voice suddenly chuckled from behind Ciel, the hairs on the back of neck his standing upright as he could feel ice cold breath wash down his body. Ciel yelped in surprise before Valein yanked him back and stood between whatever was just beyond what deep blue eyes could see.

“Leave Luka…”


End file.
